I Almost Do
by Katy Kear
Summary: Maya and Josh broke up. Josh thinks she doesn't love him anymore. Riley says she does.


** _Author's Note: _ ** _So, this is an idea I had originally for the Seasons, but I ended up never putting it. So, this is a fic where Joshaya were together, but had broken up and Maya is performing in **Topanga's**. I was originally going to have **KC** texting Josh (because it was going to be in the **Season** fics) but instead it's Riley, so this fic is unrelated to the **Season** fics. This is somewhat of a song fic._

**Maya's POV**

Topanga invited me to sing at _Topanga's _today. I decided to sing a song that's been on repeat, because I keep thinking in that manner. I went up to the stage with my guitar.

**Riley's POV**

I texted Uncle Josh.

_Where are you? Maya's about to perform!_

_**She hates me, Riley.** _

_No, she doesn't! She loves you!_

** _She won't even talk to me anymore. I doubt she even wants me there._ **

_Where are you right now?_

** _By my dorm window, doing homework. _ **

_Come to Topanga's!_

_**I appreciate your concern, Riley, but I'm not going to ruin Maya's night by showing up there unannounced.** _

_She still loves you._

He didn't answer. Maya started playing her guitar. I requested video chat with Josh. He declined.

_Uncle Josh! Accept my video chat!_

_**I have homework to finish.** _

He's so stubborn, just like her. They're perfect for each other.

Maya started singing.

** _I bet this time of night you're still up/ I bet you're tired from a long hard week/ I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city/ And I bet sometimes you wonder about me_ **

**Josh's POV**

I was trying to work on my homework. I couldn't focus. Riley kept texting me, telling me to go to _Topanga's_. She keeps request video chat.

**Riley's POV**

** _And I just wanna tell you/ It takes everything in me not to call you/ And I wish I could run to you/ And I hope you know that/ Every time I don't, I almost do_ **

_I'm not giving up on you two_, I texted my uncle. _You belong together._

** _You know you're acting like Shawn did with your parents right now, right?_ **

_So, I'm acting like your future father-in-law?_

_**I wish, Riles. She doesn't want anything to do with me now.** _

_That's not true._

I requested video chat, and he finally accepted it. I made sure the camera was facing Maya up on stage.

**Josh's POV**

** _I bet you think I either moved on or hate you/ 'Cause each time you reach out, there's no reply/ I bet it never, ever, occurred to you/ That I can't say 'hello' to you and risk another goodbye_ **

That hit me. I didn't think about that. Maybe Riley's right. Maybe she does still love me.

** _I'm coming_ **, I texted Riley. ** _She needs to know I still love her too._ **

I ran out of my dorm room with my car keys.

**Riley's POV**

I smiled at my phone. He didn't end the video chat. He never turned on his camera though.

** _And I just wanna tell you/ It takes everything in me not to call you/ And I wish I could run to you/ And I hope you know that/ Every time I don't, I almost do_ **

**Josh's POV**

I listened to her sing as I drove. I was so focused on her voice that I didn't see the car that ran the stoplight. The car hit mine just as she started the bridge.

**No One's POV**

** _Oh we made quite a mess, Babe, it's probably better off this way_ **

Josh's car flipped in slow motion.

** _And I confess, Baby_ **

It flipped again.

** _In my dreams you're touching my face _ **

It flipped again.

** _And askin' me if I wanna try again with you_ **

It flipped for the last time. The camera zooms into the car door.

** _And I almost do_ **

The door is pushed open and Josh pulls himself out.

**Riley's POV**

** _And I just wanna tell you/ It takes everything in me not to call you/ _ **

Josh walked in. I smiled, but only for a second as I realized what condition he was in.

** _And I wish I could run to you/ And I hope you know that/ Every time I don't, I almost do, I almost do_ **

He sat by me. Maya must have notice him too because as she sang the ending her voice shook a bit.

** _I bet this time of night you're still up/ I bet you're tired from a long hard week/ I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city/ And I hope sometimes you wonder about me_ **

Maya immediately put her guitar down and hurried to Josh.

"Josh, are you okay?" She asked, worriedly.

He pushed himself up out of the seat.

"I love you," he told her. He grabbed her face and kissed her. When they parted Maya looked at him.

"I love you too," she said. He collapsed in her arms as his eyes rolled back. "Josh!"

"We need an ambulance!" I yelled. I looked back at Uncle Josh. "Uncle Josh! Wake up!" I started crying. So did Maya.

**Maya's POV**

We sat in the ER waiting room. A doctor came out.

"How is he, Doc?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"He will be fine," he said. "He was in a bad accident, but he doesn't have too severe of injuries. He will have to be watched carefully for the next few days."

"He will be," I said. "Can I see him?"

"Family only," the doctor said.

"She is family," Mr. Matthews said.

I walked to his room. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Gorgeous," he said.

"You know you could have died in my arms back there, right?"

"I wasn't going to miss the chance to tell you that I haven't stopped loving you."

"No goodbyes this time?" I asked him.

"No goodbyes," he said. "I'm in it for the long game."

I smiled.


End file.
